thecreatureworldccfandomcom-20200214-history
Reading Your Comments Episode 1
I've gotten the other people in the Creature Channel Corporation to leave some comments in a hidden video using "#CreatureChannel" You can also ask a question in the comment section using the same hashtag. You will be featured in the next video as I answer your question. Reading Your Comments Episode 1 ''is the sixth video of the ''Anti-Plásma Story. Plot Anti-Plásma starts the video by saying that he needs a lot of help and is wondering if there was another character for him to corrupt. He then moves through the files on his computer and finds a video conference between Plásma Prime and Bill Cipher. Plásma explains to Bill Cipher what his new job is. He says that Bill needs to read the comments while he and Piper edit things together. Anti-Plásma discusses Bill Cipher, on how whatever he did to get banished to The Void must have been really evil. He makes plans to corrupt Bill Cipher and use his power to give Anti-Plásma a physical form in the Prime Universe. Plásma opens the video by saying that he got some of his friends, family, and coworkers to leave comments on the channel on unlisted videos. Piper's Comments : Love you BB :: Bill quickly becomes angry with this comment and refuses to read it. Plásma actually feels bad for Bill and says that he forgot to tell them to only ask questions. Plásma lets Bill off with not reading the comment and move on to the next comment. : Tell us about your tattoos :: Bill questions too on whether Plásma has tattoos, curious for an answer himself. Plásma explains that they are markings and not tattoos. These markings are possessed by Sourcerer Vampires and Dark Energy Sourcerer Vampires. While Sourcerer Vampires have white markings, Dark Energy Sourcerer Vampires have black markings. Not wanting to say more than that, he moves on to the next comment. : When is my series going to start? :: Plásma replies sarcastically, saying that her series will start once she finishes writing the script for it. He also says that her series is her problem not his and he as too many other things to worry about. : Tell us your real name :: Bill decides to answer the question for Plásma, as Bill knows Plásma's real name. Before Bill has a chance to say his real name, Plásma intervenes with another sarcastic remark asking Piper to show her real face. The Creature Council's Comments : Keep up the good work sir :: Bill is surprised that The Creature Council has a channel. Plásma, unsure how to respond just says "okay." : What are we going to do about all of this? :: Plásma states that the problems, as far as he knows, is already solved by the use of the Universal Reset Button in the video, Saving The Universe . . . I Think. : Are you going to upload videos about The Creature Council Chronicles scripts? :: Plásma says that he will not post videos about The Creature Council Chronicles scripts until they are finished and not until there are episodes out already. He says this is because he does not want others to steal their ideas. : "Come, the humanoid creatures dressed in black, the inferior creatures will come back, and with the creatures comes the sun, the reign of Discord shall be done." :: Bill, not understanding what he just read saying it sounded like gibberish, asks Plásma to explain it. Plásma explains that this "prophecy" marks the end of Discord's reign over The Creature World. Plásma procedes to ask a question of his own, who is the real bad guy in the story, Discord or the council? Tokai's Comments : I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing, please explain :: Plásma explains that you, the viewer, just need to leave a comment on the video and use "#CreatureChannel." He will then feature those who did so in the next video. However, Plásma downs his video by saying that no one will leave comments on the video. : Is there going to be a series featuring me? :: Plásma procedes to date this video by saying Tokai will not get her own series because she has content on her own channel, Tokai's Cute. : I love you :: Bill Cipher becomes very angry once again and refuses to read Tokai's comment. Plásma can do nothing but apologize to Bill about not telling them to only ask questions. Oobi's Comments : Do you have any big things planned? :: Plásma simply answers "yes." : How long have you been on YouTube? :: Having to think about it, Plásma answers three years before saying that he does not know. : I give you permission to use my video in yours :: Plásma snarkily replies "what videos" because Oobi does not have videos on his channel. : Are you going to do anything involving LEGO? :: Plásma replies with "maybe" because he needs to get his green screen working first. Kyu's Comments : What am I exactly? :: Bill Cipher was just about to insult Kyu before it cuts to Plásma before he is able to. Plásma says that he will explain what a "creature world pet," now known as Creature Companions, is in an episode of "Chris Explains the universe" which he quickly corrects to Plásma Explains the Universe. : Is there anything you want to know about cats? :: Bill answers "no not really" before the video cuts to Plásma. Plásma, knowing about Kyu, sarcastically asks if she is mentioning a video that she has been working on for a long time. He then closes his joke with a simple "no, I'm good." : Your Autons are attacking me at night, can you please do something. . . . Love you :: Bill becomes extremely angry and begins to scream. The video quickly cuts back to Plásma who can only laugh at the situation. He says that he will turn off the Autons at night for Kyu, maybe. The Vampire Council's Comments : What are we supposed to say? :: Plásma says that the commenter can ask anything they want as long as it was P.G. (parental guidance)which he corrects to be G (general audience). : You haven't been breaking any rules, have you? :: Plásma hastily and suspiciously replies with "none that you know of." This could either mean that Plásma has been breaking rules and are not telling The Vampire Council or that the has broken rules that The Vampire Council does not control. : Warning: Rouge Vampire :: Bill states that the situation sounded interesting to him. Plásma sounds confused wondering where the rogue vampire is. The rouge vampire in question is undoubtedly the Anti-Plásma trying to invade the Prime Universe. : We need to have an emergency meeting :: Bill states that the situation sounded really interesting and asks if he could come with them. Plásma, being the leader of The Vampire Council, decides to end the video there and leave for the meeting. Anti-Plásma's Massage Bill Cipher's Corruption Immediately after Plásma signs off, Anti-Plásma can be seen talking to Bill Cypher on his laptop. Anti-Plásma offers Bill "whatever he wants" as long as he "makes him powerful." Anti-Plásma wants Bill to put him in the Prime Universe. Bill explains that he cannot do this unless he turns Anti into a virus, which he agrees on. At the very end of the video, the screen becomes covered in static, inside of which is a message written in zalgo text that reads "See you real soon." Universe Development This Video Has Introduced * The Vampire Council as the dark, brooding leaders of Vampire Kind Trivia * Reading Your Comments Episode 1 is Piper and Oobi's first mention and appearance on The Creature Channel. * This is The Creature Council's first bit of involvement in the community * Tokai asks about a series featuring her which Plásma answers no despite Tokai being a part of Extreme Creature Science and is now hosting Tokai's Spell Book. * When Oobi asks if Plásma has any big things planned, the word "planned" is spelled incorrectly * Reading Your Comments Episode 1 is the first mention of Plásma Explains the Universe and Plásma finally gains the name Plásma Commentates Category:Videos Category:Reading Your Comments Category:The Creature Channel __NOEDITSECTION__